1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to restraining devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to apparatus for permitting movement of multiple dogs in a dog run.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of municipal leash laws, small yards, inadequate fencing, etc., finding adequate exercise space for the pet poodle is often difficult for a dog owner. To alleviate this situation, dog owners commonly rely on so-called dog runs. Dog runs typically utilize a horizontal run line (cable, rope, or wire) strung at some distance above ground and anchored between two supporting objects (trees, posts, etc.). A leash line has one end fastened to the run line for sliding movement thereon. The other end of the leash line is attached to the dog""s collar. This scenario allows the dog to move in an area limited by the length of the run line and the leash line. Though this arrangement has proven satisfactory to an extent, problems arise when more than one dog is tethered to the run line. The problems occur when the dogs run over, under and around each other causing entanglements and snarls which might lead to injury. Apparatus to prevent such entanglements and snarls would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 346,047 (Peterson), 225,404 (Maxey), 1,563,212 (Madir), 3,395,675 (Fowlkes), 3,722,478 (Smith), 5,497,732 (Moffre et al.) and 5,505,162 (Fleisher et al.) are examples of dog run apparatus designed to accommodate a single dog. It is noted that none of the above patents employ a combination of pulleys and swivels.
British Patent Application numbered 2,060,344 (Dubrey) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,063 (Franck, III) disclose a dog run apparatus for a single dog. Both references show utilization of a pulley and swivel combination only at the run line.
The use of a pulley and shock absorber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,625 (Malone). There appears to be no contemplation for combining a swivel with the pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,190 (Tinker) shows apparatus utilized to tether dogs on a pick-up truck bed. The apparatus does not include pulleys or swivels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,773 (Van Druff) utilizes a movable trolley mounted on a track for tethering animals. The track is attached to a solid surface. The instant apparatus does not include a run line and pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,539 B1 (Sporn) discloses a leash equipped to control at least two dogs. The leash does not require pulleys or swivels.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a dog run and leash system as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention comprises a dog run and apparatus adapted to accommodate more than one dog. The apparatus includes a spring-tensioned run line. One end of a primary leash line is mounted on the run line via a swivel connection and pulley. One end of a secondary leash line is mounted on the primary leash line via a swivel connection and pulley. A second end of the primary and secondary leash lines is connected to a respective dog""s collar. The elevation of the run line above grade and the linear dimensions of the run line and leash lines have been chosen to afford ample run area for the dogs and to provide room for maneuvering without causing the leash lines to tangle and snarl.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tethering apparatus, which apparatus allows a dog to have a wide range of movement.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tethering apparatus, which apparatus can accommodate more than one dog at a time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tethering apparatus, which apparatus is not susceptible to entanglements and snarls.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tethering apparatus, which apparatus is safe for dogs of all sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.